dcmarvel_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jor-EL
Jor-El was the Kryptonian biological father of Kal-El and the Husband of Lara Lor-Van, as well as the most renowned scientist on Krypton and an influential member of the Science Council. He and his brother Zor-El were the sons of Seyg-El. Before his death, he cloned a version of himself and placed it in the Orb, and also copied his brainwaves into his son's spaceship, creating an artificial intelligence that often serves as Clark Kent's guide on Earth. Personality Jor-El had issues with his own father, as he wasn't a "model son."He was appreciative towards Hiram Kent for helping him get to the Kawatche Caves and congratulated Hiram for his unborn child, telling him that the baby was lucky to have a father like him. Jor-El was so grateful for Hiram's aid that, years later, he later sent his own son Kal-El to be raised by Hiram's son Jonathan Kent. Jor-El's clone later stated to Chloe Sullivan that he fondly remembered his brief time on the Kent Farm. Other Opinions of characters *Jor-El was once derided by his former friend Zod as an "idealistic fool." *Jor-El's lab assistant Raya told Clark that Jor-El was "brave," had "the biggest heart of anyone I'd known," and was hard on himself because he was unable to save Krypton from destruction. *Jor-El's niece Kara once remarked to Clark that he was "uptight" and added that said trait was something he got from his father. Physical Appearance In his younger years, Jor-El looked primarily the same as Clark. When Jor-El traveled to Earth in his mid-20s, he often wore a brown leather farmer's jacket and brown trousers, and normally had his hair gelled. n his later years, Jor-El's hair grew longer as he aged, his accent shifted to a Kryptonian accent, and he wore black kryptonian suit with a grey Mark of El on the chest, as well as a Kryptonian Armor. History Early History When Jor-El returned to Krypton, his powers were stripped by the red sun. As a result, Jor-El visibly aged between his youth on Earth and his adulthood on Krypton. Later History Jor-El eventually became Krypton's most renowned scientist, and was best friends with Zod, a major in Krypton's army. He created cloning technology for the purpose of healing the seriously injured and ill, but was ordered by the Ruling Council to use this technology as a safeguard in case Rao's prophecy ever became true. Against Jor-El's own wishes, the Council pressed forward with their plans and began taking blood samples from soldiers on the battlefield just outside Kandor during the war with Black Zero. Jor-El stopped the blood intake as it made it to Zod, feeling that the Council's project had to be stopped. He, Zod and the soldiers then witnessed the destruction of Kandor. Jor-El was put on trial by the Council for treason. He made his case before the Council, saying that taking genetic material from the Kandorians and putting it into the Orb so they could be resurrected on Earth would doom humanity. Despite this, Jor-El was sentenced to death for his actions until Zod appeared and made an impassioned plea that the Council spare Jor-El. He created the Phantom Zone, a plane of existence that served as a prison for malevolent criminals from the 28 known galaxies, and became good friends with the Martian Manhunter, who helped Jor-El hunt down alien criminals and send them to the Phantom Zone. After years of trying to conceive a child, Jor-El and Lara finally had a son named Kal-El. Around this time, Jor-El opposed Zod and his attempt to conquer Krypton, and created the Brain InterActive Construct using Dax-Ur's designs to aid in the war against Zod and his army. He and the Council eventually managed to capture Zod and destroy his physical body, imprisoning his mind and spirit in the Phantom Zone. After sending Kal-El on his way to Earth, Jor-El placed his assistant Raya in the Phantom Zone while he and Lara tried once more to save Krypton from destruction, but they were unsuccessful. As Krypton entered its final moments, Jor-El and Lara recorded a holographic message for their son, telling Kal-El of their failures but assuring him they will love him all the days of his life. Jor-El also stated in the recording that, no matter what trials he'll give his son, he would never lose faith in him and was absolutely confident that Kal-El would fulfill his destiny as the savior of mankind. Once they finished recording the message, Jor-El and Lara died with the rest of their people. Powers and Abiliities Jor-El, under a yellow sun, was imbued with extraordinary abilities, possessing all natural Kryptonian abilities, and developed them rather quickly, but didn't display them all. Jor-El did not know of the abilities that he would gain under a yellow sun, and was shocked when he was able to appear superhuman towards humans. Jor-El was clearly a highly skilled scientist, as he had invented cloning technology, created an interdimensional prison, and later built a spacecraft capable of carrying and sustaining a child on a three-year trip to Earth. *'Solar battery': Jor-El became powerful by the yellow sun. *'Super strength': Jor-El possessed extraordinary strength, allowing him to easily overpower other beings. *'Super speed:' Jor-El could move and react faster than the human eye can see and follow. In this ability, Jor-El would have perceived the entire world in slow motion. Being the powerful Kryptonian he was, he was evidently faster than his son Kal-El. *'Invulnerability': Jor-El possessed a very high durability capacity, and couldn't be physically harmed or hurt by humans, as he could only be penetrated by Kryptonian objects and when weakened by powerful forces. *'Flight': Jor-El could defy gravity, enabling him to hover in the air. *'Longevity': Jor-El presumably hasn't aged when he was sent to Earth. It is unknown if he had demonstrated this before he returned to Krypton. *'Super Hearing:' Abilities *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Though not a soldier, Jor-El had remarkable combat skills. His clone easily heard Tess Mercer's men when they invaded the Kent Farm and knocked Chloe out with a Kryptonian nerve pinch. *'Inhanced Intellect' Weaknesses *Red Sun Radiation Paraphernalia *Kryptonian Battle Armor Gallery Jor-El 2.png|Jor-El (clone)|link=Jor-El (clone)|linktext=Jor-El (clone) Trivia *When Jor-El and Lara are shown placing Kal-El into his spaceship, the color of their clothing plus Kal-El's blanket form the classic Superman colors: red, blue, and yellow. *Jor-El and Zod were once friends before they became enemies. *Brainiac was created by Jor-El to help win the war against Zod and his disciples, but was corrupted by Zod, played a key role in Krypton's destruction and, years later, became Clark's Kryptonian enemy. *Jor-El got married to Lara after his return from Earth. *Jor-El's artificial Inteligence in the Fortress of Solitude granded Lois Lane, Kal-El's Power as a engagement gift. Category:DC Characters Category:DC Heroes Category:House of El Category:Kryptonian Category:Superman Family Category:Krypton Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Solar Energy Absorption Category:Characters with Super Hearing Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Stamina Category:Characters with Super Breathing Category:Science Counsil Category:Kryptonians with Clones